


Markiplier x Reader: Birthday Bash

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Dinosaurs, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Markiplier - Freeform, birthday bash, commission, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, if yours and Mark's birthday are so close together, why not spend a birthday together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for that wonderful DeviantArt person! They're awesome and I love their commissions! This was their birthday, which is TODAY! So happy birthday to them! xoxo

"Happy birthday!" Mark yelled as he jumped onto the couch. You recoiled and giggled.  
"Who?" you asked.  
"You, weirdo!" He laughed. "It's your birthday! The 26th? Did you forget?" You squinted your eyes.  
"Maybe I did...," you said, thinking. "Happy birthday to you, then, too." Mark gave you a sideways look.  
"My birthday's not anywhere near today." You pointed at him with a triumphant smile.  
"Ha! You forgot your birthday was on the 28th!" You laughed. "That's literally two days away."  
"But," Mark poked your nose, "I'm not a year older yet."  
"Almost."  
"Alright. I feel a proposal coming on." You clapped your hands together.  
"Tomorrow, we have a birthday bash. One day after mine, a day before yours. We'll go out and have ice cream and go to a museum or a bookstore, or we could see the new Jurassic World movie."  
"That...," Mark paused, on purpose, probably, "sounds like the best idea ever." You grinned wide.  
“We can have a proper birthday party on your birthday, but tomorrow is just going to be a double birthday day.” Mark laughed, nodding.  
The next day, you woke up bright and early at...1:30pm. Okay, you had stayed up the night before playing Fallout: New Vegas, but you had to finish the sidequest. It was law.  
“Knock, knock!” a voice came through the door accompanied by a couple knocks on the hardwood. You almost tripped over yourself getting to the door before you threw it open. Mark stepped back one.  
“Sorry,” you said. “I slept in and forgot we were leaving at 2:00. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine,” Mark said, chuckling. He held out a box. “Happy birthday bash fun!” You looked at it.  
“Why’d you get me a present?”  
“Because it’s birthday bash day. And I wanted to get you something.” You grabbed it, opening it carefully.  
“A headband,” you said, chuckling, then spotted the mustache glued onto it. “With a warfstache.” You put it on. “Thanks, Mark.” You looked around you. “Obviously, I have no present for you.” Mark shrugged.  
“I’ve got you,” he said. “That’s as good a present as any.” You laughed, feeling your face heat up a little. “Let’s go.” He nodded as he started walking back to his car, you following. As you got into the car, Mark turned to you. “Where to first, birthday buddy?”  
“Ice cream?” you guessed. He nodded.  
“Onwards!” He started the car, where you both headed towards a Baskin Robbins.  
“What shall the lady have, I wonder?” Mark asked as you overlooked the flavours of ice cream.  
“Uh...,” you said, but paused. To be honest..., “I want all of them.”  
“Every flavour?” he asked. You looked at him, poking him.  
“Not literally. I think...,” you looked down at them again, “I might want the cookie dough kind. In a cup, though.” You looked back up at him. “What’re you going to get?”  
“Uh...,” he said, pondering his decision before he grinned. “How about we get one big cup and share it?” You gave him a funny look.  
“Okay, Mark,” you said, giggling. “That sounds good and economical.” He laughed as he went to tell the person behind the counter, you standing behind and a little bit smug for some reason.  
You and Mark walked around town with your big cup of ice cream, each taking turns eating a spoonful, with added sprinkles because Mark wanted them.  
“Move your spoon!” you teased, hitting his plastic spoon with your own. He hit yours back, and soon you both found yourself having a spoon battle.  
“May the last one win to get the last bite of the ice cream!” Mark said, before getting a little of it on his spoon and hitting your nose. You gasped and laughed, doing the same to him. He jumped back with the ice cream and went to take the last spoonful.  
“I want that spoonful!” you yelled playfully, jumping at him. He chuckled and put the handle of the spoon in his mouth.  
“Come get it, then,” he said with his teeth clenched on the plastic. You shrugged.  
“Fine.” You walked forward and ate the last bit of ice cream on the spoon, the spoon then falling on the ground.  
Oh.  
Well, that certainly kept you both in close proximities. You grinned, wiping off the ice cream on his nose, his doing the same to you. You gasped suddenly.  
“Oh! We should go to a movie!” you said excitedly. “I want to see dinosaurs eat people.” Mark laughed at you before checking his watch.  
“Well, it’s about 2:30 now...,” he said, “so when’s the next movie?” You pulled out your phone to check movie times.  
“2:50!” You jumped up and down. “Can we go? Please? I’ll buy the movie tickets and popcorn.” Mark nodded.  
“Okay, okay,” he laughed. “Jurassic World it is. To the Markimobile!” You followed him to the car, where you both then proceeded to head to the movie theatre.  
“Two for Jurassic World,” you said, albeit a little nervous to ask yourself. Mark assured you it was okay. You handed the person a twenty dollar bill and she handed you tickets and a bit of change. You grinned at Mark as he strode after your bubbling self into the theatre. “Did you want to just share a popcorn, too?” you asked him.  
“Sounds awesome,” he grinned. You walked up and paid for the popcorn, which was a large with extra butter, thankfully. You grabbed some salt packets and pulled Mark along with you to the theatre room, where you found a couple of seats in the middle-ish. For whatever reason, the theatre was practically empty, save for a few kids and their parents, who sat in front of you.  
“I freaking love Jurassic movies,” you said, pouring a couple salt packets onto the popcorn and eating a kernel. “Any movie with a dinosaur in it, actually.”  
“Open the door, get on the floor,” Mark started.  
“Everybody do the dinosaur!” you finished. A kid in front of you looked back, you chuckled nervously. The kid smiled at you, then at Mark before he turned back to what looked like his sister. You smiled as the previews started. 2015 was going to become the year of movies based on true stories, it seemed.  
As the movie started, you reached in for the popcorn and felt a hand brush against yours. You saw Mark, look up and you giggled quietly, taking your own handful. He took his own, but now he seemed much closer to you than was necessary. Not that you were complaining, of course.  
The movie ended after a good two hours, making you stretch.  
“That...,” you said, “was awesome.” Mark high fived you.  
“I’m glad you practically dragged me into here to see this movie,” he laughed. You nodded.  
"I should drag you more places, then." Mark checked his watch.  
"We've got just enough time for one more thing." He looked at you.  
"Museum!" you said happily. "I haven't seen enough dinosaurs today.” Mark laughed at you cheerily, standing up.  
“We better get a move on, then,” he said. You stood up with him, finding his hand and taking hold of it as the theatre room emptied in one big heap.  
Once outside, you rushed out towards Mark’s car, Mark following closely behind.  
“Come on, let’s go!” you said, ushering him into the car. He held up his hands in defense.  
“I’m going!” he said, chuckling at you as he turned on the car and started to make the commute to the Natural History Museum.  
It didn’t take long to get inside, but once that was done, you were dragging Mark everywhere, towards every exhibit and every area.  
“Look, Mark!” you said, pulling him along by the hand towards the large dinosaur sculpture. He laughed and nodded.  
“Yeah,” he said, agreeing. “It’s pretty cool.” You looked at him and grinned, him grinning back. You gave him a side-hug.  
“Thanks for agreeing to go to all these places,” you said. “I know I’ve been dragging you around a lot, but I really appreciate you coming with me.” He hugged you back.  
“I’m glad to come with you, (YN),” he said. “Happy birthday.”  
“Happy birthday, Mark.”


End file.
